Duty and Desire
by leah-Byafan
Summary: Sent to earth on a mission, undercover as a couple, and forced to investigate in a nightclub, Byakuya and Rukia come face to face with feelings they never knew they had for each other. Contains fast cars, loud music and… hotel rooms? Oneshot ByaxRukia


Another Bya Rukia oneshot. This one has been finished for ages but I liked it so well that I felt I should share. I must warn you though, I have always sucked at spelling and grammar. I do have spell check but that only goes so far. Also please no flames. If you don't like this paring then simply don't read it. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. I am simply writing this for my own amusement.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Why are we here again?"

"We have been sent on a mission to the human world to investigate the suspected appearance of a exiled soul reaper"

"But at a night club?"

"He has only ever been spotted there."

"But what are the odds that he would be there when we are?"

"It is the only lead we have on him. Do you understand as I will not repeat this all again?"

"Yes… but why do I have to come too?"

"You are more aware of the recent human world trends, as you have been there recently."

"You mean when I was staying at Ichigo's?"

"Yes. Now no more questions."

"Yes, nii sama. I understand… Its just that…"

"What is it Rukia?"

"Why do I have to pretend to be your girlfriend?"

A sigh. "It was not my idea, but they figured we would stand out less if we were a couple. As well, there would be less interference from the 'locals' if we were already 'taken'."

"Oh, okay then, that makes sense."

"Now did you bring your disguise."

"What?"

Another sigh. "Your human clothes"

"Oh, ya. Matsumoto gave me some before we left?"

"Lieutenant Matsumoto gave you her clothes?"

"Don't be silly, nii sama. We went shopping together with a few other friends to the human world a week ago to prepare for this trip. I told them I could go alone but they all insisted on coming along. I accidentally got my bags mixed up with Rangiku's. She just gave them back."

"Well hurry up and change, we have to leave shortly."

"Yes, nii sama."

Byakuya watched as Rukia scooped up a her suitcase and hurried into their hotel rooms bathroom. He sighed again. He still couldn't figure out why a captain of his level was expected to go on such a mundane assignment.

Figuring he aught to get ready himself, Byakuya unzipped his own suitcase and pulled out his 'disguise'.

* * *

Byakuya was just buttoning up his loose silk shirt when he heard an ear splitting scream from the bathroom.

"Rukia! What's wrong!?"

"I'll kill her!!"

"What?"

"Matsumoto! She gave me the wrong things!!"

Byakuya's right eye twitched. "Do we have to go back?"

An angry grumble. "No, oddly enough all the stuff's my size. That witch did this on purpose!! I am so gonna go bankai on her ass!"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at her language. "You can't perform bankai yet."

"Well I'll learn, then she's so getting it!"

A half hour later Rukia stood in front of the bathroom mirror and sighed. Looking at her reflection she found herself barely recognizing herself. She had originally picked out a cute dress and a matching mini coat and everyone had told her that she had looked amazing. Now with those clothes still back in the soul society she was forced to wear what Matsumoto had apparently thought would look better.

"I look like a slut," she moaned turning to the side and cringing.

Knowing she had no other choice she opened the door and stepped out. Her eyes fell on Byakuya and immediately her mouth dropped.

Byakuya had been sitting comfortably in a chair by the window but stood as soon as she had entered the room. She was slightly aware of his eyes widening but that thought was lost as her eyes roamed up and down him.

His shiny hair was loose and hanging freely over his shoulders and across his face. He had on a pair of rather form fitting black jeans with a black and silver belt along with rich black leather shoes that covered his feet. A loose, dark purple silk shirt (which clung to him she noted) covered his torso but was left partially unbuttoned, showing off a bit of his smooth chest and most of his delicate collarbone. A single black chain hung from around his slender naked neck and from it hung a pendant with the number 6 in the same shape as the six that was on the back of his captains coat.

Rukia was always well aware of how woman always looked and thought of her adopted brother but to her he had always just been that, her brother. But now seeing him dressed in such a way she immediately found herself attracted to him in a way she had never been before. It was wrong on so many levels but deep down a small voice told her differently. They were not related by blood after all…Blushing hotly she shook her head and forced that line of thought away. Only then did she become aware of his wide staring eyes.

Rukia was dressed in a short leather mini skirt complete with a chain belt. Her feet and parts of her legs were covered with shiny knee length boots, which were decorated with numerous buckles and laces. For a top she had on a short purple halter top that somehow managed to show off her small breasts fairly well and which also left a fair amount of her midriff showing. A delicate silver chain hung around her slim neck and its dangling end fell down to caress her chest. Oddly enough it was very similar to a certain chain a certain someone wore that was going to get her butt kicked by a very angry Rukia. On her delicate wrists she had several silver bangle bracelets.

Her hair was partially pinned up by a pretty purple flower pin that rested above her right ear. Plus she had taken the time to actually wear some makeup. Her eyelids were now dark purple and outlined in black and shimmered with sparkles every time she blinked. Her lips were now a dark purple color and her cheeks even seemed blushed ever so slightly.

Never before had Byakuya been more attracted to her and disgusted with himself. He openly stared at her and no matter what he did he could not look away. Even the way she blushed at seeing him do so didn't bring him back to reality.

"We should go soon," she said rather timidly.

He blinked once then twice and seemed to come back to reality.

"I won't allow you to go out dressed like that."

"Its okay… really."

"You are a walking invitation to every pervert out there."

"But you'll be with me, and even if you weren't I can easily defend myself against any lowly human."

She was right and he knew it. Sighing he reached for his leather coat.

"Just stay close at my side."

"Alright nii sama," she said putting on her black jean jacket.

* * *

"No way!! You can drive!!!"

"Keep your voice down, Rukia. Of course I can drive."

"But.."

"Its not the first time I've had to use an automobile on earth."

With a large smile on her face Rukia allowed Byakuya to open the door of the large black convertible for her. So exited she was, as she climbed in, that she didn't notice him stare at her bare leg before quickly looking away, a hint of pink dusting his high cheek bones.

"How far away is this night club?"

"About a 15 minuet drive," Byakuya replied getting in himself and starting the engine.

Rukia watch fascinated as Byakuya expertly backed the car from their assigned spot in the hotel parking lot. This was not the first time she had been in a car, remembering the few outings she had been with the Kurisokis with a smile, but the excitement of traveling fast still thrilled her.

"Nii sama, can we put the top down?"

"It is not necessary."

"Aw, please, I've never been in a convertible before."

Byakuya glanced over at her pouting face. Sighing again he pressed something on the dash and Rukia watch with growing delight as the roof retreated back.

Byakuya turned onto a freeway and Rukia squealed in delight as the wind caught her hair. Even Byakuya felt rather refreshed and thrilled at the feeling of the wind whipping through his loose black locks. He sped up a bit, a ghost of a smile appearing on his normally emotionless face at hearing Rukia's giggles.

To Rukia the trip ended all to soon. The sun was just going down and with that the lights of the city came on, mesmerizing her with their bright flashing colors. There were some things in the human world that would never grow old, and all the shinnies and technologies would be one of those.

She had found it fascinating to watch her brother drive a car. The act of doing so seemed so human and in all honesty, made him seem more normal and less unapproachable. He was alert and slightly stiff but he seemed calmer then usual and seemed more at ease then he usually was, she liked him this way.

Pulling into a free parking space Byakuya put the car in park and deposited the keys in a pocket. Sliding from the car herself Rukia met Byakuya, who had come over to her side to open the door for her. Smiling ruefully she slammed it closed herself and shrugged her shoulders. Byakuya kept his face perfectly calm as he offered her a arm, which she took, and together they walked from the paring lot and headed to the large building.

As soon as they entered Byakuya felt the weight if dread fall over his broad shoulders. Checking their coats at the door they walked into the semi light club. Immediately heads turned in their direction. Rukia was distinctly aware of every female in the facility eyeing her Brother, some wistfully, others with a hungry gleam in their eyes. She immediately edged closer to his side.

Byakuya paid no head to the lecherous stares of the females but instead was disturbingly aware of all the men that were now eying Rukia. Several even had the guts to whistle and point, however Byakuya's icy glare kept them at a distance. He unknowingly moved closer to her, putting a protective arm around her now bare shoulders. Instead of pulling away like he expected her to, she edged closer pressing in against his side.

"How long do we have to stay here?" she asked rather timidly.

"Long enough to see if the rogue will show up or not. Come, were gaining to much attention."

She stayed tight to his side as they walked over to a large bar. Apparently the club had just opened and the loud music Byakuya had been expecting had yet to get started. Rukia hopped on a stool and sat watching the growing crowd with rather large eyes. Byakuya stayed standing closely by her side, more concerned for her then for keeping and eye out for their charge.

Rukia's eyes widened even more when bright colorful lights suddenly came on and the voice of a DJ sounded on the loud speakers.

Byakuya became even more uneasy when the loud music he had been expecting began. He wanted with growing alarm as Rukia's eyes widened even more as she watched people begin to dance widely on the dance floor. The loud beat vibrated through his bones and set him on edge.

They stayed there for sometime. Byakuya continually scanned the crowd and Rukia gingerly sipped at a drink he had offered her. As time passed she became aware of people watching them again. A black haired man approached her with a wide smile but Byakuya's famous death glare had the boy quickly moving away. Sometime later a group of females approached Byakuya. However they soon gave up trying to talk to him after he did nothing but ignore them. Although one did manage to briefly pat his rump when he had turned his back. Rukia blushed slightly and Byakuya shot a glare that would have curdled milk.

"Come on," Byakuya said finally having enough. Taking her hand they moved towards the group of dancing people.

"What?"

"We will only stand out if we do nothing but sit there all night."

Rukia felt her cheeks heat as Byakuya glided her out into the crowd of people. She stayed close to his side afraid of becoming separated from the only thing that was familiar.

The music pounded in her ears and the dim colored lighting caused her senses to become confused. The crowd was large and people pressed in at all sides. However Byakuya seemed not to notice as he started moving about, watching the other dancers and copying their movements in order to fit in.

Rukia's eyes widened as she watched him move with the beat. Hips that she never knew he head, swayed and rocked with the beat. Moving closer to her he watched as she gingerly began to mimic the moves of the dancers surrounding her.

It took a bit for her uneasy to wane but once it did she found herself enjoying the freedom of her movement. There didn't seem to be specific steps to the 'dance' so she freely moved how her body wanted to. Moving her hips, she closed her eyes and allowed the beat of the music to be her guide. On more then one occasion she came in contact with Byakuya's body and oddly enough neither one seemed to mind. His close proximity seemed to excite her, and she finally allowed herself to be free and unhindered around him. She breathed in his scent, which oddly enough, smelled of cherry blossoms. She cared not as she felt his hand slide around her bare waist, his delicate fingers gently caressing the skin on the small of her back.

They danced closer, both one with the music. Her hands gently settled on his waist and their bodies moved together in perfect harmony. Never had Rukia felt such emotions, her heart seemed to beat in time to the music. Her arms went above her head and she spun, Byakuya willingly going along for the ride. She giggled when his hips bumped into hers and she fell against his body, feeling it move against her own.

So entranced she was that it took a few moments to realize the song had temporarily stopped. The DJ was busy babbling something again but she took no time to notice. Her eyes were instead focused on Byakuya. He stood in front of her, eyes slightly wide, staring at her as if he'd never seen her before.

"Nii sa-" she began but was stopped when he placed a finger over her lips.

"We are lovers, remember. Call me Byakuya."

She flushed hotly, but nodded her head, remembering the mission.

The music started again. This time it was a slower more romantic song. With her face still flushed she suddenly found herself in his arms. Looking up, she found his face at ease, his eyes closed. She sighed, reminding herself that this was just for the mission, rested her head against his chest and allowed him to lead in there dance. Moving slower this time he led her across the dance floor, his arms around her waist. She forced herself to relax, although it wasn't to hard, and shut out everything else but him. The movement of his body against hers sent chills of desire up her spine. His soft hair brushed her cheek and the silk of his shirt caressed. Her arms tightened around him feeling the hardness of his body against her. She sighed softly, now why couldn't they have missions like this more often?

The music changed then, going back to the loud grinding pop, and yet both soul reapers seemed to be lost in a world of their own. Finally pulling back, they gazed into each others eyes.

"Byakuya," she whispered staring into his dark eyes.

"Rukia," he whispered staring into her own large eyes, eyes that got wider when he suddenly leaned down and pressed his oh so soft lips against hers in a tender kiss.

Rukia's mind went blank. The feeling of his lips moving against hers created emotions and feelings that she didn't know she possessed. She gasped as she felt his hot tongue slid over her top lip and he immediately seized the chance, deepening the kiss.

Byakuya honestly didn't know what was happening. His body (and lips) seemed to have a mind of their own as he pushed against her, his tongue memorizing every part of her mouth. All he knew was that this moment he would always remembered and even though the club was packed and they were in public, somehow this moment was just theirs. Nothing could spoil it.

Finally the need for air caused them to pull apart. Gasping she rested her head against his chest. They stayed that way for a few moments then she felt him move. Taking her hand Byakuya lead her back to the bar. She glanced up at his flushed slightly troubled looking face.

"I did not see our target." he muttered.

Rukia could only stare wordlessly.

"Come let is try searching elsewhere."

He put his hand on the small of her back and lead her around the perimeter of the large room. Rukia's skin tingled pleasantly where his warm hand rested, the slight movement of his fingers only increasing that feeling.

Moving past the dancing crowds they came upon numerous benches, some of which held couples in the midst of making out. Rukia felt her face heat even more.

Choosing a seat (farthest away from any of the couples) they sat side by side. Rukia nervously watched the crowd.

"Hay there, handsome wanna have a little fun?"

Rukia looked up in surprise and she found herself staring at a busty redheaded female, openly eyeing Byakuya up and down. It was dark and she couldn't see the females face clearly but something about her looked slightly familiar. Her anger rose.

Byakuya stared coldly at her, about to perform is death glare, but surprisingly enough Rukia spoke up first.

"He's with me, so get lost!"

The woman snickered. "Ya, he looks like he's having fun. Why don't you go home, it's a school night after all."

Rukia's eyes blazed with anger. _I'll show her_ she thought to herself. Without thinking she grabbed the front of a startled Byakuya shirt and pulled him into a fierce passionate kiss. He gasped in surprise at her fierceness and she took the chance to ravage the inside of his mouth, exploring every nook and cranny with her tongue. Her hands slid up and tangled deeply into his soft hair and to her ultimate surprise her 'attack' had caused his balance to falter and the next moment she found herself laying on top of him, his back resting flat on the bench.

But what surprised her even more was the fact that he was beginning to kiss her back, his own hands wrapping around her crushing her against him. Neither one of them noticed when the woman had smirked and slunk off .

The need for air finally broke them apart. Byakuya stared up into her eyes with lingering shock, although his arms hadn't loosened around her in the slightest. The feeling of her small body pressed against his own sent surges of desire through his body that he hadn't felt in years. He suddenly became supersensitive to her, feeling every part of her that touched him… the way her small breasts pressed into his chest with every breath… the way her hips seemed to fit perfectly against his. Sighing softly he allowed his fingers to gently caress her bare back, her skin was so utterly soft and smooth.

He suddenly allowed himself to completely loose control of his willpower and just allowed his body to lead, blocking the agony in his brain. Closing his eyes Byakuya breathed deeply, inhaling her sweet scent. One hand traveled up her back and slid into her raven locks. Pulling her head down he pressed his lips to hers again, his other hand sliding down her bare thigh.

Rukia moaned, completely lost within the pleasurable desires that were running like fire through her body. There was noting, the nightclub was gone, the music was quiet, and the world disappeared. The only thing that was there was Byakuya, and there was no way she would let him go and fall into that world of nothing. At that moment he was everything, her life, her hopes, and all of her desires. She desperately wanted him, and nothing less would suffice. Sliding her hands under his shirt she greedily explored his toned flesh, feeling a sense of pleasure when she felt his own hands slide up under the back of her own shirt. However the pleasure was soon being exchanged by annoyance as the need for air became greater and greater.

Breaking apart again she propped herself up a bit staring into his dark eyes. Eyes that normally were closed to the world, were now open showing her every emotion openly and without fear. At that moment he was opening his heart to her. Every fear every desire was plainly visible in those depthless pools of midnight blue.

Removing her hands from his shirt, she reached up and gently slid her hand over his flushed face. He closed his eyes for a moment as her hand caressed his cheek.

"Rukia," he whispered staring at her. "I lo-"

His words were suddenly cut off as their perfect world was suddenly shattered. The music came rushing back, the people around them came back, and their world was returned anew, and they realized what they were doing.

Rukia's eyes widened and she jumped off him as if burnt, her face crimson. Byakuya sat up, pausing to touch a finger to his now swollen lips.

"I think it's safe to assume that our target won't show up tonight," he said quietly not looking at her.

"Yea," she whispered looking into the crowd, her face and body still hot.

"Shall we leave then?" he asked.

"Sure, alright."

He didn't put his hand on her back as they crossed the dance floor and headed to the door. Retrieving their coats he wordlessly handed hers over.

Hurrying to the car, she didn't again allow him to open the door for her, instead hurrying in herself. Byakuya started the car and in a few moments they were flying over the freeways.

The silence was killing Rukia. She trembled ever so slightly when she allowed her mind to recount what had just happened. The feeling of him under her had rattled her brain and no matter how hard she concentrated she just couldn't get the feeling of him out of her mind. His smell, his taste, the way his body felt and moved under her was forever etched in her brain. She would never look at him the same way again.

She finally managed a quick glance at him. Was he mad at her? Would he refuse to call her his sister? Would he kick her out of the Kuchiki clan for such a disgraceful act? Or, could he actually possibly like… even love her? These were only some of the thoughts that flooded her boggled mind as they drove. However her thoughts paused when he suddenly spoke up.

"You're a very good actress," he mused not looking at her.

She felt relief and intense disappointment at the same time. "You too," she finally managed to whisper.

He glanced at her for a moment before returning his attention back to the road.

An act? He actually thought it had all been an act for the mission? She felt her heart plummet.

The ride back to the hotel went by in a flash. Looking back Rukia couldn't even remember any details of it. She couldn't describe the sights her eyes saw but didn't take in. All she remembered was the voice of Byakuya saying over and over 'You're a very good actress.' and then the feeling of life shattering disappointment. But what startled her the most was the disappointment. Could she have actually fallen in love with him? If not then why had did it hurt so much to hear that?

Slightly numb, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the seat, simply listening to the engine and the sounds of the city night. When the car stopped and sound of the engine quit she wordlessly got out and followed Byakuya back into the hotel.

"We will return tomorrow morning. You may have the bed."

Byakuya had planned on them going back that same night but after seeing how drained Rukia seemed to be he figured simply going to bed was the best thing. He watched, more then a little concerned, as she scooped up her pj's from the suitcase and wordlessly disappeared in the bathroom.

Byakuya sighed in suppressed frustration, and ran a hand through his loose hair. Moving over to the glass sliding doors he pushed them aside and stepped out onto the rooms balcony. Placing his hands on the railing he stared across the city. Thousands of twinkling lights stared back at him. The sounds of traffic reached his ears but weren't heard. A cool breeze gently lifted his hair from his shoulders and swept the rest from his face. Breathing deeply he closed his eyes, only opening them when he heard the sound of the bathroom door opening. Glancing back he saw Rukia climbing into the rooms only bed (they had actually not planned on spending the night after all) wearing a pair of her chappy pj's she had thrown into her suitcase just encase.

Turning back to the city view Byakuya allowed his thoughts to still. He was well aware that her silence had to do with his comment in the car. He had actually considered them before speaking but feeling as though something had to be said he had done it no matter her feelings.

Feelings.

His fist tightened on the railing. He was NOT developing feelings for her! At least that's what he repeatedly told himself. But deep down he knew things were not that simple. He had not planned to kiss her, he had not wanted her to enjoy it, and he had NOT meant to enjoy it when she did. Byakuya hung his head, his hair falling over his face, and gritted his teeth. What was happening to him? The feeling of her small body flush against his had created feelings and desires he had not had in decades. No matter what he did, what he thought of, the feeling of her hands on his skin, her mouth on his, and her body on top of his would not go away.

Turning away he stared into the room and to the bed where he was just able to see the small bump that was her body. It was her fault. If she hadn't have looked so alluring, hadn't have smelled so enticing, hadn't have forcefully stolen that fierce kiss, hadn't have looked like… Byakuya paused in his thoughts. Then his eyes widened as he realized that in fact she hadn't reminded him of Hisana. In fact he hadn't even though of his deceased wife once. He had only thought of Rukia and of how much he had wanted her.

Fighting back the urge to punch something he stalked back into the darkened room. Snatching up a pair of more comfortable pants he paused on his way to the bathroom. Staring across the room he found his eyes lingering on the small form curled up in the large bed. It was to dark to make out her features but he thought he had caught sight of her open eyes staring at him.

Shaking his head slightly he turned and went into the bathroom to change.

* * *

Rukia was still awake when Byakuya emerged from the bathroom again. She only caught sight of his shadow on the opposite wall before he turned the bathroom light out and the room was again plunged into darkness. Staying still she listened as he moved to the opposite side of the bed and holding her breath felt as he stretched out on top of the covers.

"Goodnight, my pride." he whispered to an asleep (so he thought) Rukia.

Her eyes widened for a moment before softening.

"Goodnight, my protector." she whispered back unaware of his superior hearing.

Byakuya's own eyes widened a bit before closing. A ghost of a smile appeared on his normally emotionless face.

As the hours passed both finally dropped off and fell into a peaceful sleep. The emotions that both had been feeling beforehand had settled and stilled with those parting words. And as the moon began to drop from the city skyline both were simply content to dream of each other.

Sometime during the night a sleeping Byakuya rolled over and pulled the slumbering woman (sheets and all) close to him and had wrapped his arms securely around her. Resting his chin on the top of her head he had unknowingly whispered her name and a smile lit his features.

A similar smile had appeared on a certain individual, in cat form, sitting on the balcony railing outside. Closing her amber eyes she hopped down to the ground and scurried away. The plan may have been a lot of work to organize (she still didn't know what to tell Kisuke about that red wig showing up on his monthly credit statement) but the seeds were sewn and she truly believed that it had been all worth it. Even if she did owe Kisuke an arm and a leg for making the head captain go along with their plan to make up a story about a rogue just to get them alone. Smiling again she looked back at the hotel and sighed.

"Take care of him Rukia." Yoruichi whispered before disappearing in a flash.

Back in the hotel, Rukia sighed happily. Having woken slightly from a car backfiring, she lay half asleep and felt wonderfully happy as she had never before felt so comfortable and warm. Truly this was the most comfortable bed she had ever slept in. She sighed happily as she snuggled against something solid and warm, her mind to sleepy to register that in fact there shouldn't be anything solid behind and around her. Drifting off she never even heard Byakuya murmur her name in his sleep or feel his face nuzzling into her neck. Outside the unseen stars twinkled on.

Truly that morning would bring some awkwardness and plenty of blushing (mostly on Rukia's part) at waking up in Byakuya's arms. However, even with the embarrassment Rukia had been left with something more special, something more important, and something that made her realize life was something special. Hope.

* * *

** Well I hope that wasn't to corny or to much out of character. Reviews would be appreciated but most of all I simply thank you for reading.**

**P.S. for those of you that are waiting for an update on my other Bya Rukia story (Iced Blossoms and Melting Hearts) I am sorry for the long delay in an update. I've been so busy lately and so many things have been going on here that I just haven't had time to write all that much. But I will try and get it done and updated as soon as I can. Thank you for understanding!**


End file.
